Piège de gui
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: JOYEUX NOEL DRAGONNA - Lors des fêtes de fin d'année, tout le monde fait la paix, Grece et Turquie, Bretagne et Basse-Normandie, Corse et les Italie, Prusse et Russie...Sauf Angleterre et France qui pensent pouvoir y échapper. Il va falloir y remédier, n'est-ce pas demi-Normandie ? Tout à fait, bouffeur de galettes. FrUK.


Joyeux Noël à Dragonna qui aime le FrUK :3

Fandom : Axis Power Hetalia

Personnages principaux : France et Angleterre

Rating : M

Genre : Humour et Romance

Résumé : Lors des fêtes de fin d'année, tout le monde fait la paix ! Grèce et Turquie rigolent, Bretagne et Basse-Normandie boivent ensemble, Corse renoue avec les Italie, Prusse supporte Russie...Mais il semblerait que France et Angleterre refusent de se plier à cette règle tacite. Il va falloir régler ça, n'est-ce pas, Demi-Normandie ? Tout à fait, bouffeur de galettes.

Note de l'auteur : Command épar Dragonna ! J'ai hésité entre "Gui gay" et "piège de gui" pour le titre ^^ Je me suis bien marrée...Le prochain est "Vernis à viol" de Kalcifer 2.0 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Piège de Gui

Comme chaque année, les nations se retrouvaient pour fêter les fameuses fêtes de fin d'année. Cette année, c'était à Francis d'organiser l'évènement, ses régions étaient donc présentes. La joie régnait, tous avaient mis leurs petites querelles de côté. Stefan et Léan ne se tapaient pas dessus, Romano ne criait (pas trop) sur Espagne, Corse ne faisait plus la tête à ses cousins italiens, Prusse acceptait de supporter Russie (mais Russie ne semblait pas avoir compris que cela impliquait de ne pas essayer de violer Prusse), Grèce et Turquie buvaient ensemble, toute dispute oubliée...Tout le monde avait fait la paix.

Tout le monde, sauf deux.

- Sale punk !

- Pu...! Stupid froggy !

Antonio et Gilbert attrapèrent leur ami français pour l'entraîner loin de l'anglais lui-même entraîné à l'autre bout de la salle par Pays de Galles et République d'Irlande. Les deux européens continuèrent se s'insulter de loin.

- Arty, tu exagères, fais au moins l'effort de le supporter ce soir. Regardes ! Même Stefan a pris sur lui et accepte notre présence ! commença Ecosse.

Sentant qu'on parlait de lui, le roux se retourna et dévisagea quelques instants Allistor avant de lui adresser son majeur et de retourner discuter avec Corse.

- ...Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas la mienne. Mais la vôtre, il supporte ! Alors fais pareil, et supporte.

- C'est lui qui m'a cherché !

- Ben voyons...Allez, on est là pour s'amuser, pas pour se fritter, lança William en donnant une claque sur l'épaule de son frère.

Arthur marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante sur les français, les grenouilles et d'autres choses que ses frères n'avaient même pas envie d'entendre.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Espagne essayait lui aussi de raisonner son ami.

- On sait que tu l'aime pas ton Iggy d'amour, mais fais un petit effort juste pour les fêtes !

- S'engueuler pendant les fêtes, c'est pas awesome du tout, approuva Gilbert.

- Comme ta gueule, lâcha machinalement Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui passait à côté des trois amis avec deux coupes de champagne.

Corse le récupéra en signalant qu'il devenait vulgaire dès qu'il avait un petit peu d'alcool dans le sang. Gilbert décida de laisser passer pour s'occuper de Francis et de son "Iggyrisuphobie". Espagne essayait encore de le convaincre de prendre sur lui le temps des fêtes, juste profiter de l'ambiance sans se préoccuper de l'anglais, lui rappelant que tout le monde avait mis ses querelles de côté pour cette fois.

- Merci pour le champ', Quentin !

L'albinos aux yeux mauves sourit en tendant un coupe à Christian. Stefan n'avait pas fini la sienne, préférant ne pas trop boire dès le début. SInon, ça allait forcément mal finir.

- Visiblement, Francis et Arthur n'arrivent pas à se contenir pour le temps des fêtes.

- Ils abusent ! Même moi j'ai accepté de faire ami-ami avec le bouffeur de tartes aux pommes pour ce soir !

- Et moi avec les deux italiens. Et dire que les nations sont sensées nous montrer le bon exemple !

Stefan acquiesça et vit Canada lui faire un signe. Il s'excusa quelques instants avant de s'approcher de la timide nation. Il passa à côté de Danemark et Léan. Matthias croisait les bras en répétant "je ne parle pas aux lâches !". Il salua Matthew et discuta cinq minutes avec lui avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à ses deux amis. Ils repassèrent à côté de Léan et Danemark. Matthias se trouvait dans les bras du normand en pleurant "tu m'as manquéééééé !".

Fallait pas chercher.

Soudain, Prusse sauta sur la table en U qui trônait au milieu de la sale et se mit à chanter en jouant de la guitare sur un balai. Allemagne l'attrapa par le col et le ramena au sol, honteux. Qui lui avait fichu un grand frère pareil, hein ?

- Christian, Quentin, je vous présente Canada, Matthew, voici Corse et Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

- Qui ? interrogea le corse.

- Je suis Canada...

Léan avait finalement lâché son petit frère pour aller voir les britanniques. Il sourit en les voyant presque se mettre en position de combat. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et écarta ses doigts.

- Paix et prospérité. Je viens seulement voir comment vous vous portez depuis 1066. Ca fait un bail, non ?

Allistor haussa les épaules.

- En effet. Mais je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné.

- De vous avoir envahi ? Vous étiez déjà sous la domination de Suède, Norvège et Danemark, ça n'a pas changé grand chose.

- Non, ce que je pardonne pas, c'est que Carlin, Seamas, William et Anna ont été obligés de vivre avec ta soeur. Et Arthur, Dylan et moi avec TOI ! Je préfère ta soeur, moi !

Le normand rigola.

- T'as pas peur de la mort, éventuellement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Arthur ?

- Tu l'as traumatisé, lui en veut pas...

En effet, l'anglais ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, se contentant de le fixer comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture. Il eut beau agiter sa main devant le visage d'Arthur, rien n'y fit. Finalement, Allistor proposa d'aller chercher un marqueur pour lui dessiner une moustache de Charlie Chaplin, lui rajouter cinq sourcils et faire des drapeaux écossais sur ses joues.

Le blond sortit de son coma.

- Crève, Allistor !

- Alors, comme ça je t'ai traumatisé ?

- Malade mental !

Romano passa par là.

- J'approuve !

- Léan, j'ai juste une question...commença Allistor, Tu leur fais QUOI aux gamins, précisément ?!

- Maiiis...J'en sais rien moi. Romano, je peux comprendre, je l'avais confié à Calvados et c'est pas...Enfin...C'est pas la meilleure nourrice qui soit, quoi. Mais Arthur s'entendait bien avec Francis à l'époque où je lui avais demandé de s'en occuper. D'ailleurs, ça s'est pas arrangé ?

Arthur grogna et marmonna diverses insultes contre Francis. Léan soupira et lui fit comprendre qu'il exagérait.

- T'es pas mieux avec Stefan ! riposta l'anglais.

- Oui, mais il y a une différence. Stefan est une plaie alors que Francis est très gentil.

- Stefan est une plaie, d'accord, mais Francis aussi ! le contra Dylan.

Léan discuta encore quelques instants avec les britanniques puis s'en alla avant de traumatiser complètement Arthur. En se promenant tranquillement dans la salle, il se fit attraper par un petit roux qui l'attira près du buffet, aussi bien à l'écart de Francis que d'Angleterre.

- Tu es d'accord avec moi qu'il faut les réconcilier pour ce soir au moins.

Le normand acquiesça.

- J'ai un plan.

- Un vrai plan ou un plan foireux de breton ?

- Un vrai plan foireux de breton, affirma le-dit breton.

Léan soupira. Ca sentait mauvais...Quoique, en soirée, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Techniquement.

- Tu connais la tradition du gui ?

- Bien sûr, si deux personnes passent sous une branche de gui, ils doivent s'embrasser. Ne me dis pas que tu veux essayer de les faire s'embrasser ?

- Ce serait trop énorme, non ?

- Complètement. Je te suis complètement.

Stefan sourit. Il n'y avait bien qu'en soirée que la Normandie et la Bretagne pouvaient s'entendre. Sûrement l'alcool. Ou l'ambiance. On s'en fout, de toute façon.

Ils décidèrent que le breton attireraient les deux européens et que le normand les piégeraient avec le gui, étant plus grand, il lui était bien plus facile de tenir quelque chose au-dessus de deux personnes de taille adulte. Contrairement à Stefan qui était format "nain".

Le petit roux s'approcha de son frère aîné qui était isolé, visiblement, il en avait eu marre de supporter les autres et discutait tout seul. Enfin, non, il discutait sûrement avec ses créatures magiques mais lui n'avait plus la capacité de les voir.

- Tout le monde te prend pour un taré, Arthur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Tu viens discuter un brin ?

L'anglais acquiesça et le suivit sans se douter de l'horrible complot qui se tramait dans son dos. Stefan l'attira dans un coin de la salle et discuta de tout et de rien avec lui avant de s'excuser quelques instants. Maintenant, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui occuperait Arthur le temps qu'il aille chercher Francis mais qui partirait juste avant que Léan n'arrive avec le gui.

Allistor. Juste Allistor. Ce chieur serait ravi d'emmerder Arthur ET Francis.

Il s'approcha de l'écossais qui fut visiblement ravi d'avoir sa compagnie.

- C'est rare que tu me supporte à moins de trois mètres !

- Même à sept cents kilomètres je te blaire pas. Mais dis, ça te dirait de forcer Arthur à embrasser Francis ?

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de l'écossais qui acquiesça, enthousiaste.

- Alors tu va le voir et tu l'occupes, tu fais en sorte qu'il ne me voie pas arriver avec Francis, d'acc' ? Et quand je suis arrivé, tu t'en vas, et tu observes.

Ecosse acquiesça une nouvelle fois et alla occuper Arthur. Stefan espérait qu'Allistor avait bien compris que "occuper" n'impliquait aucun viol, meurtre ou autre. Il observa Francis. Bon. Comment faire pour le forcer à s'approcher d'Arthur sans qu'il le remarque ? Forcément, s'il voyait qu'ils approchaient de l'anglais, il s'éloignerait.

Hum...

Francis discutait tranquillement avec ses deux meilleurs amis pour la vie lorsque quelque chose lui sauta sur le dos en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux.

- Devine qui c'est !

- Mon amant ?

- T'es deg' Francis. Avance !

- Euh...Pourquoi ?

Stefan ne répondit pas mais n'ôta pas ses mains pour autant. Le français haussa les sourcils et avança, voulant voir où le breton voulait l'emmener. Après une succession de "à droite, non, l'autre droite !", Bretagne le lâcha et fila. France cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que...

La première chose à entrer dans son champ de vision fut Arthur.

Les deux européens, après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, n'eurent même pas le temps de commencer à s'insulter.

- On ne bouge plus !

Un froissement de feuilles au-dessus de leurs têtes leur fit lever des yeux. Du gui accroché au bout d'un long bambou porté deux mètres plus loin par Léan.

Du gui.

- Pas question que j'embrasse un stupid froggy ! protesta Angleterre.

- Tu es sûr, mon choupinet ?

- You pervert !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est la tradition, leur lança Allistor qui s'était éloigné.

Arthur le fusilla du regard, ayant bien compris qu'il avait participé à cette machination.

- Allez, réconciliez-vous juste pour ce soir, continua Léan. Tout le monde a fait la paix, faîtes un effort.

Les deux européens se fusillèrent du regard. Puis Francis eut un sourire malsain et se tourna vers ses deux régions.

- D'accord, à condition que vous vous embrassiez sous le gui, vous aussi !

Arthur fut forcé de reconnaître que c'était une bonne idée. Malgré leur soi-disante "paix", les deux ne se supportaient pas. Et il connaissait Stefan, il était bien trop prude pour ça. Jamais ils n'oseraient s'embra...

Léan souleva Stefan du sol en le tenant par la taille et l'embrassa.

France et Angleterre les regardèrent, mâchoires totalement décollées et gênés au possible. Le problème, c'était que maintenant c'était à eux de le faire. L'anglais se mit à incendier l'autre sur le fait qu'il n'avait vraiment que des idées stupides et qu'il était inutile à ce monde.

- Ils essayent de battre un record d'apnée ou quoi ? les interrompit Allistor, Non, mais parce qu'ils ont dû oublier de respirer là.

En effet, le normand n'avait toujours pas lâché le breton. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, haletants et les joues rouges comme des tomates pour Stefan. Ils se tournèrent vers Angleterre et France sans rien dire.

Arthur détourna la tête.

- Pas question que j'embrasse ce stupid froggy !

- La mauvaise foi des Kirkland ~ chantonna Allistor.

- Allistor, rappelle-moi ton nom de famille ?

- Kirkland ?

- On est bien d'accord. Et vous deux, vous vous embrassez et vous faîtes la paix !

Les deux concernés grognèrent et, finalement, Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du français dans un geste se rapprochant plus du coup de boule que du baiser. Francis cligna des yeux pendant qu l'anglais s'essuyait les lèvres en marmonnant;

- Tu appelles ça embrasser ?

- Roh, ça va ! Tu vas pas te plaindre quand même !

- Mais c'est terrible ! Il est de mon devoir de t'apprendre à embrasser !

Arthur ne put protester que Francis l'attrapa par la main et l'attira hors de la salle, dans le hall, laissant les deux régions et l'écossais perplexes.

- On les a peut-être un peu trop réconciliés, non ?

- Ben, tu sais Stef', si tu réconcilie tout le monde comme ça, je veux bien me réconcilier avec t...

- Crève !

Arthur voulut se dégager de l'emprise de Francis mais rien n'y fit. Le blond le plaqua doucement contre le mur du hall en le surplombant légèrement. Angleterre déglutit. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire violer. Quoique...Si ça se trouve, il allait vraiment se faire violer ! Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il enfonça sa main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette.

Il pâlit. Sa baguette. Il avait laissé sa baguette dans la salle.

Soudain, Francis posa son doigt sur la joue de l'anglais.

- Tu es tout rouge, Arty.

- N'importe quoi ! nia l'anglais.

Il sentait bien le rouge lui brûlait les joues mais hors de question d'admettre qu'il rougissait d'être plaqué contre un mur par un stupid froggy ! Le français prit son visage entre son pouce et son index et lui releva le menton, le forçant à le regarder. Forcément, il détourna le regard, tirant une moue boudeuse au blond aux cheveux longs.

- Pour embrasser, il faut regarder l'autre dans les yeux, Arty...

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser encore une fois !

- Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne sauras pas le faire correctement. Il est de mon devoir de faire ton éducation !

L'anglais râla et releva le regard pour fixer les yeux bleus du français. Ses rougeurs doublèrent devant le regard sensuel de Francis qui lui sourit en caressant sa joue avec son pouce. Damn it, on aurait dit un vrai couple !

France se pencha doucement sur son partenaire-victime et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Arthur fut surpris de la douceur que le stupid froggy pouvait mettre dans ses gestes et ses actions. C'était doux, toute animosité envolée...Francis prit les mains de l'anglais pour les passer autour de sa nuque. Il ne résista pas, se laissant faire comme une docile poupée. La langue du français vint caresser les douces lèvres d'Angleterre qui obéit à la demande implicite, entrouvrant sa bouche pour laisser la taquine rejoindre sa consoeur.

Arthur avait l'impression que France lui réapprenait la valse et toutes ces danses si douces alors qu'il s'abandonnait entièrement dans les bras de celui qui l'avait élevé.

Finalement en manque d'air, le blond se sépara à regret de l'anglais mais garda sa main posée sur sa joue en souriant doucement.

- Ca, c'est un baiser...

Arthur se lécha machinalement les lèvres et Francis mordit les siennes. L'anglais ne se rendait probablement pas compte à quel point il était mignon en faisant ça. Et puis, ce fut comme un réflexe, comme un geste répété des milliers des fois auparavant. Angleterre attira à nouveau le visage du français à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le blond fut agréablement surpris et répondit tendrement au baiser. Arthur retrouvait le français de son enfance, doux et tendre, loin de leurs sempiternelles disputes, éternelles insultes et bagarres enfantines. Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir.

France passa doucement sa main gauche sur les hanches de l'anglais qui ne le repoussa pas. Prenant cela comme une autorisation, il passa ses doigts sous le costume de soirée de son nemesis. La peau sensible frissonna sous ses douces caresses et son autre main défit la chemise qui le gênait. Arthur l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son torse, les joues rougies.

- Pas ici...

Francis acquiesça et l'embrassa doucement. La salle des fêtes n'avait malheureusement pas de chambres, il entraîna donc son futur amant dans un placard d'entretien. Il écarta vite fait ce qui aurait pu les gêner avant de reprendre possession de ces si douces et si attirantes lèvres. Il avait l'impression de dévorer les meilleures sucreries du monde, les lèvres d'Arthur avait un léger goût de fraise des bois. Un instant, il se demanda si c'était naturel ou si l'anglais mettait du gloss parfumé.

Ses doigts fins défirent les boutons de la chemise blanche à tâtons. Dans le noir, leurs corps se cherchaient, leurs lèvres se trouvaient et leur passion les guidait. Les vêtements d'Arthur furent bientôt tous au sol et il remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir mis de lumière dans ce placard. Ainsi, le français ne pouvait voir ses joues plus rouges que des tomates. Francis, lui, trouvait dommage de ne pouvoir admirer le corps nu de son amant mais se satisfit de pouvoir le toucher et le sentir, dévorant sa peau et y laissant des marques bien visibles. La nuque d'Arthur fut bien vite parsemée de suçons et Francis se mit à genoux. L'anglais chercha les cheveux de son amant quelques instants avant d'entremêler des doigts dedans, jouant avec les boucles blondes. Il aurait juré que Francis souriait.

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsque le français lécha l'objet de ses convoitises. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le crâne de son amant qui s'amusa à le faire languir.

- Francis...Damn it...

France céda à sa supplication et le prit en bouche en pelotant ses petites fesses rondes et pulpeuses. L'anglais se mordit le poignet pour contenir ses gémissements. Le placard n'était sûrement pas insonorisé et il préférait éviter d'attirer la moitié de la salle ici. Francis le laissa tranquille quelques instants et il se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire et surtout pourquoi il arrêtait sans prévenir. Il entendit des bruits de froissement. Ah. Il enlevait probablement ses propres vêtements.

Le français se remit à sa tâche, suçant avec application la verge de son Iggy d'amour. L'anglais ferma les yeux sous le plaisir et s'appuya un peu contre le mur pour ne pas tomber sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il sentit une des mains de son Francis se promener sur ses fesses avant d'insérer un doigt humidifié en lui. Il poussa un petit cri étouffé par son poignet et se crispa. France le sentit et lécha son membre de plus belle pour lui faire oublier l'inconfort. Arthur sentait le plaisir monter en lui peu à peu. Il ne tiendrait probablement plus longtemps. Le français lui mit un second doigt, le faisant gémir, et s'appliqua à faire quelques mouvements de ciseaux.

Il acheva de le préparer en se délectant des gémissements étouffés qu'il entendait et se releva, lui tirant un grognement de protestation. Ce n'était pas juste, il était sur le point de jouir et cet enfoiré de froggy le plantait là !

Il oublia bien vite sa frustration en sentant les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes et répondit au baiser en l'enlaçant.

- Ca va faire un petit peu mal, désolé...

Francis retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude de l'anglais avant de le soulever dans ses bras, s'aidant du mur pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Arthur inspira profondément, appréhendant la suite. France le pénétra doucement, tâchant de ne pas lui faire mal. Enfin, pas trop mal. L'anglais lâcha son poignet avant de le mordre au sang et enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de son amant. Le français l'embrassa tendrement en sentant des larmes couler dans sa nuque.

- Ca va passer, ça va passer...

L'anglais acquiesça doucement et se détendit un peu. Francis commença un langoureux mouvement de vas-et-viens. Arthur eut beau tenter de retenir ses cris et gémissements, rien n'y fit et il rougit en songeant que tout le monde devait l'entendre. Le français ne semblait pas se préoccuper des autres, poussant des râles de plaisir significatifs. L'anglais en perdait sa respiration haletante, plantant ses ongles dans le dos de son amant et rejetant sa tête en arrière, gémissant. Ce stupid froggy allait le rendre complètement fou. Il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi éprouvant, d'aussi puissant et d'aussi bon...Même l'alcool n'avait pas cet effet là sur lui.

Soudain, Francis se mit à frapper la prostate de son amant dont les cris redoublèrent. Il serra les dents et s'appliqua à ne plus s'acharner sur sur ce point-là. Arthur en avait oublié jusqu'à son nom, se contentant de se laisser entraîner dans les affres du plaisir par le français.

- Ca fait presque une heure qu'ils sont dans le placard, quand même. Et ça continue de crier.

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, Allistor. Je ne veux pas savoir, déclara Bretagne.

- Mais je peux t'apprendre si tu...

Léan assomma l'écossais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

* * *

Prusse : Il n'y a que moi qui ait remarqué que j'apparais dans le texte deux fois ? La première fois quand on mentionne que Russie essaye de me violer et la seconde quand NPDC m'insulte. C'est pas awesome du tout !

Ecosse : Bof, tu sais...Moi je suis mal-aimé alors...

Prusse : Formons un awesome club des personnages mal-aimés !

Ecosse : Et l'uniforme sera un kilt !

Prusse : Un AWESOME kilt !

Et ainsi fut forme "L'awesome club des Awesome personnages Awesomement mal-traités portant des Awesome kilts".

JOYEUX NOEL DRAGONNA !

Review ? :3


End file.
